


Second Chances

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen's got her second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

The Cylons had given Ellen a second chance and that creeps her the frak out. She questions setting foot in a temple anymore or praying to the gods. Ellen scares herself in that she has everything she wants. Yes, maybe she doesn't have new shoes and is really sick of wearing the same outfits again and again. But with the Twelve Colonies gone, Ellen has almost a clean slate. Only Bill and Saul remember all the smudges and streaks.

She's always loved Saul, but she thinks she might love him just a little more now. Saul was always the type of man that she felt she could hide behind when frightened and hold his hand when he needed her.

Ellen's trying to keep her promise, to keep what she's always known but rebelled against, that Saul was the one. She's cheated on him so many times and they've disappointed each other again and again. But here she is, packing her bags for New Caprica. Folding his Fleet Uniform and tucking her underwear next to it.

New Caprica means a lot of things. They've already been invited to at least 10 weddings. Ellen feels rather smug that she snagged her husband pre-nuclear holocaust. She also happens to think that she picked a good one.

She dreams about having a house, foundation solid in the ground. Maybe she'd get one with a view this time. Ellen knows that they'll be living in tents at first, but they'll be okay roughing it for a while. She smiles as she thinks that she'll be able to have nice things again.

Ellen wasn't meant for long-term space travel. She knows Saul will miss it, but it was time for him to retire anyway. He'll adjust. They'll adjust together. Finally, they'll be able to turn another chapter in their lives with all the cards on the table.


End file.
